poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginning (Keyblade Wielder Route)
the Velvet Room Elizabeth: Welcome to the Velvet Room... This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter.￼ How unexpected for you to visit while my master is away... Hm? Is it my imagination, or... Have we had an exchange like this once before...? Ah, that's right... It was on the night of a typhoon not long ago... There was a strange incident where you met a certain people. At least, that's what I seem to recall. But... Could that have been a dream I had? Or... A boy with earphone is recall Elizabeth's words bring back memories of a certain people words... (Minato Arisato: A Second-year student at Gekkoukan High School and the Leader of SEES/ he is investigating Tartarus to save Mankind from the Apathy Syndrome.) Voice: Will meet again... someday. Voice 2: Let's see each other again, alright? Voice 3: Take good care of yourself. Voice 4: Don't do anything bad. Voice 5: We'll see you in your world, alright? Voice 6: See you again, doc. Voice 7: Get stronger, okay? Until we meet again. Voice 8: Good luck, Kid. Voice 9: I'll see you again, someday. Voice 11: We'll meet you on our expedition. Voice 12: (Laugh) I'll see you someday! Voice 13: Hope you could see me again. Voice 14: May our friendship be remembered. Voice 15: I'll see you at your school, okay. That voice... Elizabeth: I wish to ask you something. What transpired on the night of that typhoon... Do you happen to remember the name of the people you met? He tell Elizabeth about the name from the people he meet. Elizabeth: Ahh... as I thought. What could this mean? I had heard that you were bedridden during the typhoon... Yet this occurred on that same night, at a time when you were with your friends in Tartarus. Tell me about it Could you tell me more? Could you tell me more? Elizabeth: Very well. Allow me to speak a bit on the subject of that incident.￼ It happened on the night of a typhoon merely a few days ago... The absence of this room's master had made the existence of our Velvet Room somewhat uncertain... Elizabeth begins to tell her long long story... September 20, 2009. The Entrance to Tartarus... Minato's Companions are getting ready to enter... Junpei: It's too bad it got cancelled in the end. It would've really been something to look back on. (Junpei Iori... Minato's Classmate, and a very cheerful companion.) Yukari: Come on, it's not that bad. There's always next year. (Yukari Takeba... Minato's Classmate. She is a strong-willed member of the archery team.) Fuuka: It was too bad, but the typhoon left no other choice. It would've been awful if someone got hurt. (Fuuka Yamagishi... A Second-year, like Minato. Her specialities lie in providing backup from afar.) Mitsuru: Since we can't assure the students' safety, we had to cancel. I feel bad as student council president... (Mitsuru Kirjo￼... A third-year student at Minato's school, and the student council president) Akihiko: No one's blaming you, Mitsuru. It just shows that even we can't fight Mother Nature. (Akihiko Sanada... A Third-year student and captain of the boxing team. He's popular with the girls, but...) Shinjiro: Huh... ? Where's that guy? I don't see him around) (Shinjiro Aragaki... A Third-year at the school, but he has currently taken leave. Akihiko's childhood friend.) Aigis: If you mean our leader, then he is over there. He mentioned going to acquired a new Persona. (Aigis... A humanoid robot given the power to use a Persona. She has transferred into Minato's class.) Ken￼: At that Persona-summoning place only he can see, right? (Ken Amada... A Fifth-grader with the power to summon a Persona. He lost his mother in an accident.) Junpei: Man, that Lucky skunk. Getting to change his persona is cheating. Ken: I wonder what his new Persona will be like this time... Koromaru: (Bark) (Koromaru... A Shiba Inu who also has the power to summon a Persona. His owner was killed in an accident.) Junpei: Koromaru says, "I want it to have big bazongas!" Yukari: Like he'd say that. Are you stupid or something? Junpei: Yikes, she sounds even more angry than usual... Aigis: It seems Koromaru-san is worried about our leader. He was confined to his bed for two days, after all. Junpei: Ohh, I see. But he's probably fine. It seemed like his fever was going down. Not like we can go anywhere in this typhoon anyway, so he coulda just stayed in bed 'till it passed. Yukari: He said something was bothering him, so we came to Tarturus... but there's nothing really here either￼... Then they heard the bell Yukari: Wh-what's that!? Mitsuru: It's that... a bell...? Then it stopped Akihiko: ...It stopped. Mitsuru: What was that... ? Whatever it was, stay alert just in case! Fuuka: I'll have a look around with my Persona... Ah! Akihiko: What's wrong, Fuuka!? Fuuka: There was a spider by my feet... Huh... ? Where it go? Akihiko: A Spider...? Fuuka: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it was just my Imagination. I'll use my Persona to check-- Then everything went dark Fuuka: Huh? Meanwhile